The Elementary Exam?
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: Jun  the son of Sarasa and Jeff is taking the elementary magic exam! Nina manages to swallow the crystal pearl, and amateur magicians are after her! With inexperienced wizard magic, Nina could be killed! Now Zero and Ichi have to protect her. ZeroxNina!
1. Not Again!

**Me: Hello! This is Mikashimotaku! I am going to try writting for Mamotte Lollipop! People know me for writing Yumeiro Patissiere and The Amazing Spiez, please enjoy my first Mamotte Lollipop Story!**

**Nina: I'm excited to read Mikashimotaku-chan!**

**Me: Please, just call me Mikashimotaku, or Mikashi for short ^.^**

**Nina: Okay!**

**Zero: What kind of name is Mikashimotaku anyway?**

**Me: It's my ninja name -.-**

**Ichi: And it sound nice, Zero don't critize her.**

**Me: Thank you Ichi! Honestly Zero, you should be nicer!**

**Nina: Mikashi does not own Mamotte Lollipop!**

Nina sat quietly in her seat, she was waiting for Zero and Ichi. She hadn't seen them since they passed the advanced magic exam. She nibbled on the swirly blue lollipop she had bought from the candy store. Nina couldn't help but remember that the lollipop was the same colour as Zero's electric, blue hair. "Miss?" A waiter asked putting a menu in front of Nina, "would you like to order?"

"Sorry…" Nina replied, wondering how long the waiter had been there, "could I have a piece of marble cake and 3 cups of hot chocolate?" The waiter looked at her in confusion. "I have friends coming to meet me…" She trailed off.

"Very well miss," the waiter replied, "your order will be here in a few minutes." He walked away, Nina couldn't help but wonder, where were Zero and Ichi?

With Zero and Ichii (Magical World)

"Dang it Ichi!" Zero yelled, obviously annoyed, "why do we have to go **now**? Nina's going to be waiting!" He stole a glance at his watch, "…We're already 5 minutes late!"

"Because, I promised Sarasa I'd take Jun to the human world." He turned the car into the mansion's marvelous front entrance.

"But…" Zero insisted, "Ni…"

**Me: Yay! The first chapter finished!**

**Zero: It was so short though!**

**Ichi: Zero! I told you to stop being rude! Why don't you try to write a story.**

**Zero: I would, if it was interesting!**

**Nina: Zero... Mikashi works hard to write about us!**

**Zero: And why does she know so much about us? Does she stalk us?**

**Me: ... Actually Zero, your a manga and anime character. Lots of people have read the story about you guys.**

**Zero: What! Is the whole world a stalker!**

**Ichi: Calm down Zero, I bet not that many people have seen it.**

**Me: Actually, lots of people in Asia and North America have seen it, not to mention other continents!**

**Zero: Was that supposed to make me feel better?**

**Ichi: Keep watching for chapter 2!**

**Nina: Please review!**


	2. Tick Tok, Reuniting With Zero and Ichi!

**Me: Hey guys! SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating. I just got stuck with this story. But I'm giving you a chapter, 1k words! **

**Nina: It's been 5 months since the last update!**

**Zero: Yeah Mikashi, what takes you so long?**

**Me: I'm sorry! But please enjoy the chapter!**

**Ichi: Mikashi doesn't own Mamotte Lollipop!**

* * *

><p>"Look," Ichi sighed, pressing his knuckles against Zero's mouth, "I know you want to see Nina, but just wait a second would you?"<p>

Zero's face turned multiple shades of red before stopping at a dark crimson, "THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" He wailed, clearly embarrassed.

"Yeah, whatever," Ichi laughed, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car, "You coming?"

"Of course I am!" Zero pouted, "Sheesh."

Back With Nina

"What could be taking them so long?" She wondered. Her marble cake was long gone and the hot chocolate had already gone cold.

She rested her head in her hands, "Could they possibly forgotten about me?"

A waiter suddenly tapped her shoulder, "Miss?"

Nina jumped, "Y-yes?"

"Would you like to try a piece of sample cake? Our baker has created a new cake and would like a customer to sample."

Nina sat back down, "Alright! It is free right?"

"Yes, it's free." Nina quickly agreed, she never turned down free food.

The waiter came back with a cute looking sponge cake. It had baby pink icing and pink candy balls. "Aw!" Nina cooed, "It looks very cute!"

"Our target customers are girls your age." The waiter replied nodding.

Nina took a bite, "It's delicious!" She picked up a candy ball and crunched her teeth on it, "The candy balls are good too."

"Thank you," The waiter smiled, "feel free to finish the slice." He scurried off into the kitchen to report back.

Nina took another happy bite, "Yum!"

Somewhere In The Magic World

The wizard looked down through the portal to the human world, he turned to his partner, "Should we start?"

His partner nodded, "We should."

He extended his palm above the portal, a pink pearl rolled out of his hand and down into the human world. "The elementary wizard exam has begun."

Back With Nina

Nina happily continued eating her cake, she heard the shop's door ding, she turned around to see if it was Zero and Ichi. It wasn't. But before she turned around, a simple pink pearl fell from the sky and into her plate. Turning back she finished the cake until there was only one candy ball left. She scooped it up with her spoon and placed it in her mouth. "Hmm," She murmured, "This one tastes odd." Shrugging, she swallowed it, thinking it must just be a mistake made by the baker.

Leaning against the back of her chair, she sighed. "Where are you Zero and Ichi?"

In The Magic World With Zero and Ichi

Ichi knocked on the door of the large mansion, "Hello?" The door opened and he was immediately jumped on by Jun.

"Ichi! Zero!" He squealed excitedly, "Are you ready to take me?"

Ichi laughed and got the boy off of him and onto the floor, "We're ready, where's your mom?"

Sarasa made herself visible from the hallway, "Hi Ichi, Zero." She smiled, turning to Jun, "Behave yourself alright?"

He nodded, "Yes mom!"

"Where's Jeff?" Ichi asked.

"He's at work." She smiled, "Are you ready Jun?"

"Mhm! I'm ready for the elementary magic exam!"

"That's why I'm taking him down to the human world?" Ichi asked, clearly surprised, "Is he going to be alright on his own?"

"I've got things arranged," Sarasa nodded, "He'll be fine."

"Alright," Ichi nodded, "Jun, say good-bye to your mom and we'll be off."

"Bye mom!" Jun smiled, waving his hands wildly.

"Bye Jun!" Sarasa kissed her child on the cheek, "Have fun!"

"We'll be off then," Zero smiled recklessly, "Come on Jun! I'll race you to the car!"

"You're on!" He laughed, racing him toward the car.

"Bye Sarasa!" The three boys waved as the car drove away.

Back With Nina

"Where are those two?" Nina moaned, "It's been an hour?"

Overhead In Zero and Ichi's Magic Car

"Hey!" Zero pointed, "That's the cafe we're supposed to meet Nina at!"

"Just let me park the car, then you can go. I'll take care of Jun."

"I want to go now!" Zero snapped, unbuckling his seat belt. He stood up in the still floating car and jumped.

"ZERO!" Ichi wailed.

Zero landed on the ground without hurting him and ran toward the cafe. Ichi parked the car and grabbed Jun's hand. "We have to go after him!"

The door opened with a bang in the cafe, making Nina jump. She turned around, her face immediately brightening, "ZERO!" She got up and gripped him into a tight hug.

He happily returned it, "Hi Nina, sorry I'm late."

"Oh who cares!" She squealed, "At least you're here, where's Ichi?"

"He's..."

Ichi burst through the door with Jun, "Zero!" He snapped, "You can't just do that!"

Nina blinked, releasing Zero, "What did you do?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"He jumped from the car in mid-air!" Ichi accused, "You can't do that Zero!"

Nina gasped, "ZERO!" She had a look on her face that Zero didn't like.

"I just really wanted to see you!" He pouted, "Was that so wrong?"

She sighed, "Nothing... It's just that.."

Suddenly a muffled voice was heard from Jun's backpack, "The pearl is near! The pearl is near!"

Jun took it out of his backpack, a pearl locator. It continued its notification. Jun began looking through the restaurant. "The pearl is here!" The locator announced. Jun looked up, it was pointing straight at Nina.

"EH?" She cried.

Zero blinked and cautiously took the locator from Jun. He put the locator against Nina's stomach. "THE PEARL IS RIGHT HERE!"

He looked up at her, "Nina... Is it possible you swallowed the crystal pearl again?"

"EH?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay, so I got this review from someone saying 'Jun' isn't his name. Let's just say his name is Jun for this story, sorry. D:<strong>

**Please Review!**


End file.
